


Шелковые путы

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aesthetic Porn, Force-skype, I Tried, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sith lords are not my specialiry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Секс через форс-скайп. У меня все.Сиквел к "Вечность на двоих" https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567436





	Шелковые путы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Время действия — за несколько лет до покушения на Плэгаса на Корусанте и спустя месяц после него  
> 2\. Изначальным источником вдохновения была гифка:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/4560b3ae9fb5b184732bfd998d58ae35/tumblr_oig790RpWg1v712igo1_400.gif  
> А потом я увидела шикарный образ (pp.userapi.com/c848624/v848624972/55501/Z3OHiTJWWek.jpg) Джулианны Мур и добавила маленькую деталь.  
> Колье, которое я тщилась описать, напоминает созданное легендарным Рене Лаликом колье "Кошки", но он работал со стеклом, а я предпочла более дорогой материал. Кто считает, что Его Величество не заслуживает всего самого лучшего и ценного, с тем нам не о чем говорить. Украшение Лалика выглядит так:  
> http://juvelirum.ru/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Rene-Lalik-Koshki-lh4.googleusercontent.com_.jpg  
> 3\. Музыка для вдохновения: Pianoбой - Ночная

«Учитель».

Появилось чувство чужого присутствия. Знакомый голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно. Однако этого хватило, чтобы рука мууна дрогнула, и на образец упало на две капли раствора больше, чем требовалось. Биологическая ткань, полученная с таким трудом, почти сразу потемнела. Придется начинать заново.

«Не сейчас».

Чувство чужого присутствия тут же исчезло.

Плэгас выбросил испорченный образец и взялся за скальпель, чтобы получить новый. Успехи ученика во владении Силой несколько скрасили огорчение от загубленного эксперимента. Освоив искусство ментальной связи на близком расстоянии, тот теперь оттачивал навык на больших дистанциях. Учитывая, что Сидиус и Плэгас находились буквально на разных концах галактики, это впечатляло. Мало кто из ситхов прошлого и джедаев настоящего был способен даже на такой короткий сеанс связи через Силу.

Вместе с гордостью за ученика пришло сомнение. Плэгас укрылся в своей цитадели, рассчитывая заняться исследованиями, и предоставил ученика самому себе. Он прислушался к Силе. Нет, никакой опасности для Сидиуса он не почувствовал, по крайней мере такой, с которой тот был бы не в состоянии справиться самостоятельно. Следовало бы предостеречь его от дальнейших попыток связаться с учителем без острой необходимости, но ученику нужно тренироваться. На время выбросив мысли о юноше из головы, Плэгас сосредоточился на работе. Раз Сидиус теперь мог связаться с ним в любое время, следовало быть внимательнее и соблюдать осторожность.

Спустя несколько недель ученик вновь напомнил о себе.

«Учитель».

На этот раз голос был более уверенным. Плэгас уловил не только ментальное присутствие ученика, но и увидел его сосредоточенное лицо так, будто тот находился рядом.

— Я занят, — сказал муун и указал на книгу, которую держал в руках.

«Что вы читаете?»

На губах Плэгаса появилась едва заметная улыбка. Хорошая возможность проверить способности ученика. Он развернул обложку толстого тома в направлении Сидиуса, чтобы тот мог прочитать название. Юноша прищурил глаза, его лицо напряглось и через пару секунд исчезло. Плэгас тяжело вздохнул. Ученик не переставал радовать его, Сидиус уже стал мастером впечатляющих маневров, ярких, стремительных и коротких, но его сил пока не хватало для продолжительного взаимодействия. Однако, он был упорным и не отступался от своей цели, пока не достигал ее.

С тех пор Сидиус взял себе за правило связываться с учителем каждый раз, как у него было достаточно сил и времени. И когда Плэгас не закрывал от него свое сознание намеренно, что означало, что тот занят каким-то крайне важным делом. Но когда оба были свободны, они находили удовольствие в беседах, которые с каждым разом становились все продолжительнее по мере того, как Сидиус учился направлять Силу и поддерживать связь. Юноша был в восторге от открывающихся перспектив и часто проявлял любопытство по отношению к экспериментам Плэгаса, задавал вопросы, предлагал решения проблем. Пусть не все его предложения были верными, но, обсуждая с ним свою работу, объясняя ее тонкости, Плэгас и сам лучше постигал то, чем занимался.

Если бы только все ограничивалось разговорами. Сидиус не раз делал ненавязчивые намеки о том, как он скучает вдали от учителя. Получив отказ, он менял тему разговора, будто это ничего не значило, и, вероятно, думал, что смог обмануть Плэгаса. Но того было так легко не провести. И чем дольше продолжалось это общение, тем более неоднозначными становились эмоции мууна. В последующие годы его желание быть вместе с учеником разрослось до такой степени, что стало мешать работе и в итоге вынудило его укрыться от мира в лаборатории. Лишь однажды он позволил себе открыто приветствовать Сидиуса, и результатом стало покушение на его жизнь.

Со дня покушения прошел почти месяц, который Плэгас провел в медитациях и трансах самоисцеления. Помимо этого, он занимал себя работой, теорией, экспериментами — чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о Сидиусе, его соблазнительных взглядах, нежном теле… и страхе, что все это может отнять смерть. Он понимал, что его мысли должны быть устремлены в будущее, а не направлены на утоление сиюминутных желаний с Сидиусом. Позже у них будет вечность на это, надо только покорить ее.

И вот незримое присутствие ученика вновь пробудило в нем задремавшее было желание. Совершенно не вовремя. Плэгас чувствовал, что близок к решению проблемы, которое давно искал, его исследования вошли в ключевую фазу и…

— Учитель.

Приятный голос заставил мууна обернуться. Он просматривал теоретические выкладки для грядущего эксперимента и был бы не прочь поделиться ими с учеником.

То, что открылось его глазам, заставило его выронить листы флимсипласта с записями. Он видел своего ученика со спины, стоящим в полутемной комнате перед большим зеркалом. Где-то неподалеку был различим уютный шум дождя. Похоже, служба контроля погоды решила добавить немного романтики в жизнь обитателей Корусанта. Широкий черный плащ с капюшоном полностью скрывал лицо и фигуру Сидиуса. Не нужно уметь читать будущее в Силе, чтобы понять, что он вырядился так не от скуки и не для собственного удовольствия.

Следовало разорвать связь, следовало напомнить ему о важности проводимых исследований… Но муун был слаб, как и все смертные. Разве что джедаи, хвастающиеся тем, что довели искусство самоконтроля до такой степени, что в них не осталось почти ничего человеческого, могли устоять перед искушением. Плэгас позволил себе изменить облик в Силе так, чтобы ученик видел его таким, каким он был до нападения подставных членов Ордена Склоненного круга.

Сидиус откинул капюшон, плащ соскользнул с его плеч. В первое мгновение Плэгас не мог решить, на чем сосредоточить взгляд. Под плащом оказалась ночная сорочка — последний писк моды на Набу как среди женщин, так и среди мужчин. Тонкий алый материал, из которого она была сшита, скрывал тело человека так же хорошо, как это делало бы прозрачное цветное стекло. Волосы Сидиус собрал на затылке двумя шпильками с кристаллами, на его шее красовалось плотно сидящее колье, похожее на ошейник. Простое по форме, оно было выполнено из соединенных между собой прозрачных кристаллов, на которых мастер выгравировал изящный узор. При каждом движении Сидиуса кристаллы сияли в слабом свете комнаты и отбрасывали блики на подбородок и плечи человека. Довершали картину высокие черные перчатки из шелка с изящной вышивкой, перекликавшейся с украшениями. Торжествующая улыбка на лице человека лучше всяких слов говорила, что он доволен тем эффектом, который произвел на учителя.

— Я скучал по вам. Продолжаете ли вы работу над своими экспериментами? — спросил Сидиус.

Очевидно, его не слишком интересовал ответ на свой вопрос. Глядя в зеркало, он провел руками по сорочке, будто бы расправляя тончайший материал, а на самом деле позволяя мууну полюбоваться его фигурой.

— Да, и должен сказать, достиг определенных успехов, — поддержал его игру Плэгас.

— Мне радостно это слышать, — сказал Сидиус своему отражению.

С самодовольным видом он начал поправлять прическу, то высвобождая тонкую прядь волос, то играя с ней, то вновь пристраивая ее на место. О работе учителя он осведомлялся будничным тоном — так, как спросил бы его о том, что на этой неделе дают в опере. Иногда он поворачивался, и тогда Плэгас слышал тихий шорох изысканной ткани, завороженно наблюдал, как колышутся ее складки. На вопросы ученика муун отвечал механически, его внимание было полностью поглощено игрой света на алом материале сорочки.

Его заинтересованность не укрылась от глаз Сидиуса, который неотрывно смотрел в зеркало, видя в нем отражение учителя. Чтобы еще больше раздразнить его, он коснулся своего почти полностью возбужденного члена через ткань, обернул его тонкой материей, сжал и сделал несколько ленивых пробных движений. Плэгасу оставалось только смотреть на контраст черных перчаток и алой ткани, на блеск камней, нашитых на перчатки, и тех, что украшали шею и прическу ученика.

Затем Сидиус поднял руки, щелкнул застежками, выполненными в том же стиле, что и колье-ошейник, которые удерживали сорочку на плечах. Струящийся материал с тихим шорохом соскользнул на пол. Оставшись лишь в перчатках и драгоценностях, он продвинулся еще на шаг ближе к зеркалу, любуясь собой, провел затянутой в черный шелк ладонью по плечу и груди, другой коснулся собранных в прическу прядей.

— Распусти волосы, — приказал Плэгас.

Повинуясь его воле, Сидиус вытащил сияющие шпильки, небрежно бросил на пол, запустил пальцы в локоны, массируя кожу, и довольно заурчал. Из-под полуприкрытых век он посматривал на свое отражение, на то, как черный цвет перчаток сочетается с его рыжими волосами. Опустив руки, он тряхнул головой, позволил длинным прядям свободно рассыпаться по плечам. Кристаллы в его колье ослепительно сверкнули, зеркало отразило и приумножило их блеск. Изящные руки вновь прошлись по телу, медленно, словно впервые знакомясь с ним. На миг человек скромно потупился, будто делал нечто, идущее вразрез с его воспитанием.

Плэгас допустил мысль, что для Сидиуса, возможно, было в новинку прикасаться к себе в шелковых перчатках, и тот прислушивался к ощущениям — но он отмахнулся от нее. Это могло бы быть правдой, будь его ученик моложе. Но он давно усвоил, что лучший экспромт — заранее подготовленный; он не стал бы выступать перед учителем с неотрепетированным спектаклем. В показной неловкости и смущении Сидиуса было столько же искренности, сколько в его выступлениях в Сенате. Невольно Плэгас задумался о том, как много времени ученик потратил на подготовку к тому, чтобы разыграть всю сцену. При этом муун думал вовсе не о том, как тот покупает колье, выполненное в муунском стиле, и заказывает перчатки. Скорее он размышлял о том, сколько пар менее дорогих перчаток человек испортил, оставив на них несмываемые следы.

Некоторое время Сидиус смотрел на себя, а затем его взгляд чуть сместился: он искал в зеркале отражение своего учителя. Плэгас не только позволил ему увидеть себя, но и провел раскрытыми ладонями по его спине. Для Силы расстояние не имеет значения: разделявшие ситхов световые годы исчезли. Плэгас ощущал мягкость кожи ученика под пальцами, запах его парфюма, шум дождя за окном так, словно в самом деле находился на Корусанте.

Чувствуя его поддержку и одобрение, Сидиус вновь обхватил свой член и сделал несколько движений, приноравливаясь. Когда нужный ритм и сила прикосновений были найдены, он начал двигать рукой быстрее и увереннее, но все же недостаточно быстро, чтобы слишком скоро лишить учителя пикантного зрелища. Отдавшись на волю ощущений, Сидиус откинул голову назад, чтобы муун мог вдоволь насладиться блеском его волос и кристаллов в колье. Свободной рукой он ласкал свое тело, целовал собственные пальцы (что не раз проделывал с пальцами Плэгаса), скользил ими по груди и животу, подчас сгибая пальцы так, чтобы за ними на коже оставались бледно-розовые следы.

Каждое движение подчеркивало утонченную красоту Сидиуса и служило невольным напоминанием мууну о его уродстве, о том, чего он лишился во время покушения. Пусть его тело было покалечено, зато он обрел такое могущество в Силе, какого не знал прежде. Увы, плата за него оказалась высока: какой бы белой и соблазнительной ни казалась ему кожа ученика, он больше никогда не сможет по-настоящему коснуться ее губами, провести по ней носом, почувствовать ее вкус на языке. Может, часть традиционных ласк и была для него безвозвратно потеряна, но он по-прежнему мог касаться ученика в Силе и собирался воспользоваться своим новообретенным могуществом, раз уж тот так откровенно приглашал полюбоваться своей красотой.

Длинные пальцы мууна сомкнулись вокруг его члена, он начал ласкать себя, подстраиваясь под размеренный ритм движений руки Сидиуса. Свободной рукой он обнял ученика, его ладонь скользнула по перчатке. Благодаря их связи в Силе, Плэгас почувствовал под пальцами шелк, вышивку нитью с включением ауродия и нашитые кристаллы так, словно находился рядом с человеком на Корусанте или тот был с ним на Аборе. Желание нарушить вынужденное уединение стало практически невыносимым.

Сидиус двигал рукой, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, издеваясь над Плэгасом, не давая ему войти в постоянный ритм. Муун следил за отражением ученика в зеркале, уже не столько подстраиваясь под заданный им ритм ласк, сколько наслаждаясь его внешним видом. Любуясь собой, Сидиус изгибался, поворачивался то одним боком, то другим, наконец, прильнул к зеркалу, прикрыл глаза и поцеловал свое отражение, ни на минуту не прекращая ласкать свой член. Плэгас нашел это зрелище завораживающе прекрасным и вызывающим. Словно человек намекал, что скорее будет заниматься любовью с самим собой, чем со старым искалеченным мууном. Но было в этом и что-то от эгоизма ситхов прошлого, призывавших в первую очередь любить себя. Прервав поцелуй, Сидиус прижался щекой к холодной поверхности стекла и сквозь остававшийся от его дыхания пар начал искать в зеркале взгляд Плэгаса. Учитель смотрел на него с уже нескрываемой жаждой и огнем в глазах. Муунские пальцы запутались в рыжих прядях и потянули так, как человеку нравилось больше всего.

В попытке еще сильнее обострить ощущения, Сидиус качнулся вперед, оперся о зеркало свободной рукой и прикоснулся к его холодной гладкой поверхности головкой члена. Перепад температур резанул по разгоряченной плоти, как нож, но свою задачу выполнил: почти болезненное удовольствие поразило ситха, как выстрел в упор, как удар виброклинка в живот. Изо всех сил поддерживая концентрацию, Сидиус не только сохранил контакт с учителем, но и постарался передать ему хотя бы часть охвативших его ощущений — а в ответ получил вспышку наслаждения мууна. Было и другое, материальное, свидетельство того, что тот испытал оргазм: быстро остывающие капли спермы на ягодицах и нижней части спины человека. Сидиус улыбнулся. Его семя стекало по зеркалу, оставляя на нем мутные потеки.

Он чувствовал позади себя тяжелое дыхание учителя, видел в зеркале, как тот рассматривает следы их страсти.

— Приезжай на Муунилинст, как только сможешь, тебя встретят в Верхнем Порту, — сказал Плэгас и оборвал их связь.


End file.
